


Two Pillars and a Baby

by Cutiebat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression, DDLG, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, Multi, cgl, gender neutral reader, idk - Freeform, littlespace, sfw agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiebat/pseuds/Cutiebat
Summary: You regressed at work, much to your dismay. You couldn't help it. Everything has been so stressful lately. Luckily for you, you had two caregivers who are always ready to take care of you. And that's what they did.(Warning! We're going deep in the fluff! Watch out!)
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Two Pillars and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I'm embarrassed to post this. I'd rather post smut lol. I also tried making Reader as vague as possible while also relatable (I did self-project quite a bit in the beginning. I was needing some reassurance). Btw, this was inspired by a fic I read called Rough Time, Rough Love by @guilty_pleasures_abound . This is a smut fic so be warned if you're not into ddlg or anything sexy or if you're not 18+. If you're clear, then I recommend it! It's a nice mix of fluffy and spicy!  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this! This took a while to write.

Today was a very bad, no good, awful, terrible day. There was just no way around it. No point in mincing words. No point in sugarcoating it. It was just bad. But you have no other choice but pretend that this was a delightful day since, after all, that was your job. It wasn’t part of the job description, but as someone who works in a fast-food restaurant, it might as well be. 

_ Just keep smiling _ , you told yourself.  _ You got this.  _ But do you really got this? With so many customers. So many tables to wipe down. Such long lines. So many orders to take. So many trays to take out and then clean. So many floors to sweep. So many countertops to spray. The past few hours were rough but at least you had your fellow coworkers to help out, even though they were rather mean and you just went by, ducking your head down and doing as you were told. One of them even lectured you for sweeping too much when you should’ve been taking orders, even though you weren’t allowed on the register when it’s under someone else’s name. It was just standard policy. And now they’ve all gone. You were partly relieved since it meant you didn’t have to deal with their attitudes. But now you’re alone. By yourself. With all these tasks. The occasional worker from the drive-thru helped out which you were grateful for. But they too are busy with their own rush. 

So now it’s just you. Alone. With no one around to help.

_ It’s okay,  _ you told yourself.  _ It will all be over soon. When it’s done, we can head home, put on some soft, warm clothes, eat some yummy food, watch some cartoons or some Disney movies, and everything will be alright.  _ The thought of decompressing in the comfort of your own home sent a chill through your spine. You have been denying yourself some leisure lately, what with work and college getting in the way. So even the thought of relaxing is enough to send you into…

_ Oh no, _ you thought.  _ No, no, no, no! Not now! _ Suddenly, everything feels too complicated. Too much. Too overwhelming. Too big. Too adult. You’ve gone little now. Panic began to bubble in your stomach.

_ NO!  _ You screamed in your head.  _ I don’t wanna! I’m a grownup!  _ But no matter how hard you try, you were unable to force yourself to become big again and take proper care of the tasks before you. Even your inner voice became childlike and you felt the urge to kick and scream and cry as everything around you felt so heavy and fast. You just can’t keep up. But still, you pressed on though it’s now more apparent to anyone who takes a good look at you that you rather be home. You berated yourself for regressing at work, in public. It doesn’t happen that often, only in times of deep, deep stress. But of all times, it had to happen now. What terrible luck.

_ Ugh, if only he was here. If only Stan- _

At the thought of him, or more accurately them, you heard the sound of the wind rushing through an open door and a loud, friendly voice ringing throughout the building.

“Hey, toots!!” Called Stanley. He walked right in, with Stanford following behind. Dipper and Mabel rushed in, ready to greet you. They called your name as they jumped in for a hug. You weren’t keen on affection from platonic partners, but these two were an exception and they knew it. 

“You ready to hang out today?” asked Mabel, beaming.

“Yeah!” Said Dipper. “We’ve been waiting to catch up on the next season with you! I have so many theories about the Diamonds Ronaldo keeps mentioning. And what Peridot has been trying to do with the Kindergarten. I’m so excited. I know you’ve been caught up with work and everything, but you’re done with all that, right?”

“Yes, well…” You mumbled. It’s true. You’re done with everything college-related until midterms come up, but you haven’t had any proper rest yet. But you really did miss the Pines family. You were itching to hang out with them again, binging shows together, playing games, watching movies, nerding out, listening to music. 

“Now, you two,” chuckled a warm, deep, voice. It was Ford, trying to corral the kids. “They’ve had a lot on their plate. I’m sure they’d be happy to hang out with us, but let’s give them some room to breathe.”

Suddenly, looking at Ford made you feel very happy. There was safety in his presence. Such comfort and security. And as you looked at Ford, you saw Stan. Seeing them together like this, your two pillars ready to support you, nearly made you tear up. You couldn’t contain your excited grin.

“Fordsy! Da-” You stopped yourself short, slapping a hand to your mouth. Stan and Ford jolted, immediately knowing the state you were in, judging by what you’ve just called them. It was incredibly rare for you to call Stan "Daddy" out in public. It was something your adult self would never do, not even as a joke. It was too risky. Your little self, however, has far less restraint so you were lucky you had the sense to censor yourself before things got icky.

His knowledge of your regression immediately put Stanley into daddy mode, similar to your little self. If he was just regular old Stan, he would be comfortable leaving you be to finish up work and head home, knowing you would be safe and sound. But now that he’s Daddy, he just can’t bear the thought of leaving you alone, by yourself, with no one to protect you. What would happen if you got hurt? What if someone yells at you? What if they hurt you? What would he do if loses his baby? He rushes by your side, ready to give you a hug but is stopped short by Ford. 

“Stanley,” Ford whispered. “I know you’re scared for them right now, but we’re still in public.”

“But-” Stan protested. He has to be there for his baby.

“They have one more hour of work to do. After that, we’ll head on home with them. I’ll drop Dipper and Mabel off at our house and then I’ll join you two later, okay?”

After a moment of silence, Stan nodded in agreement. Ford was always the one making plans for you three. Stan, on the other hand, wasn’t in the right headspace. He was too scared for you right now. Who knows what might happen if he weren’t there to protect you. To keep you safe. But Ford doesn’t worry, not the way Stan is worrying right now. He doesn’t have a Daddy mode like Stan. That’s why he’s Fordsy. He’s a simple caregiver, always there to gently keep you grounded whenever Stanley wasn’t available. 

“Thank you, Stanley,” Ford said, before turning to Dipper and Mabel. “That’s enough, kids. I’m sure they appreciate you being here, but right now, they are in sweatertown. We’ll stay here and get some lunch, but right after that, you two are heading home. Stan and I will stay with ____ and make sure they get adequate rest. They’ll be ready to hang out with all of us again soon. I promise.”

At the mention of sweatertown, Dipper and Mabel immediately understood that right now, you weren’t in the right headspace to engage with anyone who isn’t Ford or Stan. You needed to be alone, recharging after a rough day, but you’ll soon bounce back. Plus, it was much easier than for you to try and explain that you were in littlespace. Not everyone understands what it is. They probably haven’t even heard of it. But even if they had, it doesn’t have a very sound reputation. There was no point in trying to explain so much while also out yourself in such a way. Dipper and Mabel are good kids, that is pure fact. But you couldn’t bring yourself to tell them about your little secret and Ford and Stan respected that. 

They nodded, backing off to give you some space before running to sit down at a table. Ford glanced at Stan before giving him a smile and an affirming nod. He then turned to you.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he said quietly. “I know things are hard right now. That’s why we’ll stay here and watch over you. You only have one more hour of work, right?” You nodded. That is true. Just one more hour left. Ford smiled as you replied. 

“We will order some food and wait for you. When you’re done, Daddy will drive you home while I take Dipper and Mabel back to our house. After that, I will come to join you. We’ll cook you dinner and watch some movies together. Does that sound good to you?” You nodded again with more enthusiasm. You know Fordsy won’t go back on his promise. You can pretend to be big for a little longer.

“Good darling,” Ford said, gently grabbing your hand and squeezing it. “Now off you go. I’m going to ask what Dipper and Mabel want to eat.” Fordsy walked away to their table, leaving Stan behind. Stan watched him walk away before looking back at you. You were so… little. It doesn’t matter how big or how tall or whatever you are. In his eyes, all he could see was his little baby doll, someone who is in dire need of protection. He doesn’t want to leave you all alone like some monster. But he also knows that right now, you have to act like an adult while you’re on the clock. He sucked in some air and let out a heavy sigh. The sound of his supposed exasperation triggered your fight or flight responses and you began to worry he was annoyed with you. 

“I’m sorry,” you said, without hesitation. Stan looked right into your eyes the moment those words left your mouth.

“Now, sweetie,” he gently scolded. “You know the rule. No saying sorry, alright?” Aw whoops. You broke a rule. You knew he didn’t like it when you said sorry, especially when it was for something you didn’t have any fault in whatsoever. It was such a bad habit, especially when you were in littlespace. 

“I’m so-” you cut yourself off again. Stan raised an eyebrow. Not knowing what else to say, you simply nodded. Stan had once given you the option to say ‘I’m a good baby’ instead of apologizing, but that is, unfortunately, an inappropriate thing to say in public. He’ll have to find another option for you sometime. He smiled.

“It’s alright, toots,” he said, with a lopsided grin. Gosh, why does he have to be so handsome? He’s your real-life prince charming and you’ve never felt more grateful. “Now, let’s see if you can take my order. I’m feeling pretty hungry today.” You giggled at that. Daddy is always feeling hungry, always stealing your snacks when he thinks you’re not looking. Of course, you let him. Being a daddy is such hard work and he always takes good care of you. Plus, you’re a kind baby as Daddy and Fordsy always make sure you are. You would never let them down, not like that was ever possible.

Taking his order, alongside with Ford’s who eventually joined in, was a little difficult, but the two remained patient with you. They talked slowly and clearly, specifying exactly what they needed and repeated when necessary. When they were done, they used a card instead of cash they were wont to do. They knew counting cash would be difficult with your given state and refrained from making it any harder for you. You handed them their receipt and their table number. 

“Thank you so much. Have a good day!” You said cheerfully, following the script with absolute perfection. 

“Good job, sweetie,” Stan said, giving you a thumbs up while Ford gave you an encouraging grin. You smiled right back, nodding, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks. You felt so proud of yourself.

_ Just a little more,  _ you told yourself, wiping down the countertop.  _ I can do this.  _

Work was still hard and you still felt stressed out, trying to complete all your tasks while also trying not to let distractions make you panic. Everything must be completed. It was difficult, but whenever you looked over at the Pines family, you felt more secure. It was still demanding, but not as much as before. Stan usually ate quickly, but today, he was very distracted by you, always looking up at you, making sure you were safe and getting things done so you won’t get in trouble. He bounced his leg uncontrollably. 

_ No,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Stay strong. They are depending on you. They’ll be alright. Our little angel is very strong and capable. Once they’re done, we’re gonna spoil them like it’s their birthday. Be strong for them.  _

It was hard, but he managed. Ford noticed Stanley feeling anxious and suppressed the urge to chuckle. It was endearing how he fretted over you. Both of you were trying your hardest to stay strong for each other and Ford had never felt more proud. He patted Stanley on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Stan returned it, blushing as he realized just how obvious he was acting. He resumed eating his food, feeling more secure at the thought that you’ll be okay. 

It took a while, but eventually, the hour had finally passed. More workers came in, taking over your shift, and you could finally clock out and head home. You grabbed your things and headed on over to the Pines family, who were also packing up. 

“Ready to go?” Stan asked. You nodded, clutching your bag with an excitable grin. All of you walked outside, feeling the change of the weather and the wind flowing through. You breathed in the fresh air, relief washing over you. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, alright? Bye!” Said Ford, walking with Dipper and Mabel, the two holding his hands on either side. They cheerfully said their goodbyes as well, promising they’ll hang out again some other time. You and Stan returned your farewells before walking to your car. You brought out your keys, ready to hop into the driver seat before Stan stopped you.

“Nuh-uh, sweetheart. You’re too little for that right now,” He gently took hold of your keys and guided you around to the passenger seat, and opened the door for you. “Let Daddy drive today, alright? We’ll be getting there much quicker anyways.” You giggled. Stan does have a tendency to speed. He settled you into your spot and buckled you up. He then sat on his own side of the car, buckled himself, and started the engine before handing you the aux cord, already plugged into the stereo. 

“Put on some tunes, little DJ. I know there’s at least one song you’ve been dying to hear today.” Eagerly, you grabbed the cord and plugged it into your phone, fumbling a bit along the way. You went through your phone’s playlist before finally settling on a bubbly, cheerful set you’ve aptly named “Cute.” Stan chuckled, recognizing it after the first song.

“Very fitting. It’s perfect for you.” You giggled, holding the phone close to your chest as you listened to the happy melodies. You looked outside, watching the scenery. That was the best part of being a passenger. You bopped and swayed your head to the beat, unable to stop yourself from humming the melody. Stan smiled, occasionally glancing at you. You were just too darn cute. He can’t wait to get home and cuddle the heck out of you, giving you many kisses, listening to your adorable little giggles. For now, he settled with taking your hand and holding it, which you eagerly complied. But after a while, you got bored and instead played with it. You counted his fingers, bending them into various poses, and then tapped the beat of the music on his palm before gently giving it a kiss. Stan chuckled, allowing you to play, inwardly gushing on and on about how you are the cutest little baby in the world and how he is so lucky to be with you.

Time is always much slower when you were little, but the two of you finally made it home. Stan turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. He walked over to your side and did the same. He held your hand as you clumsily climbed out of the car, almost falling into his arms. You giggled as you steadied yourself while Stan took hold of your belongings for you. You clutched your phone in your hand, still letting the music play. Stan guided you to the front door with his hand at the small of your back before letting go and fumbled with the keys. When you walked in and set down your things, Stan picked up and carried you to the bedroom. Stanley is incredibly strong. To him, you weighed nothing more than a feather. You were constantly amazed at his feat of strength, especially for someone his age. 

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you changed into something cozier.” He set you down on your bed and opened one of your drawers containing your pajamas. 

“Hmmm, let’s see. We got boat-theme, dinosaur-theme, your owl onesie, your cat nightgown, polka dots…” He continued rummaging around in the drawer for more pajamas, not noticing you’ve already made your choice.

“Oof, we oughta get you some more. These are all the options we have for today-” He stopped himself when he turned around. You were snuggling with the owl onesie, relishing its soft texture, softer than feathers. He chuckled at the sight of you and grabbed the legs of the onesie to stretch it out, revealing its pattern.

“This is the one you want to wear, baby?” He asked. You eagerly nodded, before rubbing your cheeks against its fabric. He quietly laughed again. You were just too cute. He folded the rest of your clothes and placed them back in the drawer.

“Alright, toots,” Stan grabbed your hand and gently pulled you up from your bed. “Let’s get you changed.” He guided you to the bathroom, taking off your hat and your nametag and set it aside in its corner. He disrobed you, instructing you when to put your arms up, when to step out of your pant leg, when to turn around, and so on and so forth. Once all of your old clothes were put away, he knelt down and presented the onesie.

“Alright, one leg in,” he instructed. You did as you were told, holding onto his shoulder for balance. With both of your legs in, he lifted himself up and slipped your arms into the sleeves and zipped you right up.

“There we go. Nice and snug, right little owl?” You giggled at the nickname he gave you and played along with it, giving out a gentle hoot and flapped your wings. 

“Awwww! Is my little owl ready for snuggles?” He held out his arms, ready to hug you. But before you could reciprocate, the doorbell rang out through the house.

“Fordsy!!” You dashed out to the front door, hug forgotten. 

“Wait!” Stan called. “It might be a stranger!” Immediately, you stopped. You can’t let anyone see you like this. You’ve gone too deep into little-mode to get out of it. Stan head right to the front door, while you hid behind him, just in case it was Ford and not some intruder. You were proven right when you heard Ford’s warm voice.

“Hello, Stan,” he said, stepping inside. “Where did ____ go?” An idea popped into your head the moment he said those words.

“Boo!” You shouted, popping out from behind Stan. Ford yelled a fake, overly dramatic scream and pretended to fall back against the now-closed door, clutching his chest. You and Stan laughed at the sight.

“Oh! Don’t scare me like that, dear!” Ford complained playfully. 

“I’m sorry,” You apologized, hugging Ford. He wrapped his arms around in a tight embrace. A cough came from behind you and you turned around. 

“I still didn’t get my hug,” Stan said, stretching out his arms, waiting. You complied, feeling a little guilty you’ve forgotten him. Stan ruffled your hair, or at least attempted to, if the hoodie wasn’t in the way.

“Alrighty then, I’m guessing our little owl is feeling pretty hungry right now, isn’t that right?” He asked, looking into your eyes. You nodded vigorously, remembering that you haven’t even had a lunch break at work today. “Figured. Come on, Ford. You keep an eye on them while I fix something up.”

Stan walked towards the kitchen while you followed closely behind. You were rather picky when in littlespace, so you need to make sure that Stan is doing his job right. He opened the cabinets for you, allowing you to browse.

“What’s on the menu today, little one?” After a bit of searching, you realized you couldn’t find what you were looking for, only to remember that it was hidden all the way in the back and away from prying eyes. You dug in, rummaging around until finally, you grabbed the box and pulled it out. It was a pack of space-themed macaroni, coming in different shapes of stars, planets, and spaceships. You pulled two out of the container and presented it to Stan.

“Two, huh?” He said, cocking an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“For all of us,” you replied.

“We just ate, sweetie.”

“But you’re always hungry.” He chortled, ruffling the fuzz on your hoodie.

“Ha, you know me too well.” You laughed as you smoothed out where he petted you. He grabbed the boxes along with a pot and readied them on the counter. As he prepared your meal, you watched him closely, making sure he was doing his job right. Ford came and hugged you from behind, pressing his nose into the back of your head. He secretly loved it whenever you wore your owl onesie, if not more than you do. It was the softest thing in the world and he could cuddle you for hours, no matter how hot it gets. You held onto his arms that were wrapped around you, but you remained focused on Stan’s actions. You have to make sure he doesn’t mess it up, though it’s hard to do that when it’s just macaroni and cheese in a box. But who knows what could happen? At least it’s not Ford cooking it, which is why he’s on guard duty, making sure you don’t get hurt. 

It took forever for the food to cook, but finally, it’s finished. While Stan got your meal ready, Ford walked you to the table and settled you down with a placemat ready alongside a glass of juice. 

“Are you comfortable, darling?” He quietly asked. You nodded, picking up your drink. After sipping it, you looked at the design embedded in it. Acrylic paintings of geese and rabbits were splayed on it, giving the glass a nice texture. You ran your thumb across it until hearing the sound of Stan’s footsteps brought your attention to him.

“Here you are, toots. Bone Apple Tea!”

“It’s Bon Appetit, Stanley,” Ford corrected him. You giggled at Stan’s strange choice of words before diving in, savoring every single bite. The food warmed you up, finally giving you the fuel you’ve been lacking.

“It’s such a shame they can’t even find the time to give you a lunch break, darling,” Ford commented, settling in on your right.

“Yeah, and I thought I was crooked,” Stan said, taking a seat on your left with a plate of his own and a soda.

“I’ve noticed that between three and four o’clock is when the restaurant is at its most quiet. Surely that’s the most optimal time to take a break.” 

You nodded, paying attention somewhat. Ford and Stan continued talking while you ate quietly. You understood their topics of conversation but, honestly, they were really boring. Why listen when you can just focus on how good the macaroni tastes? How warm and homey the food is? How the light dances in your juice? You look outside and watch the leaves fall from the trees, carried away by the wind. With your meal finished, you sat back, completely full and satisfied. You take another sip of your juice, washing it all down, and stared at Ford. He was talking with Stan about something he seemed to be very excited about. You can tell, not only by his gestures and how animated his face is, but also the way his hair bounces. Out of all his features, his fluffy hair was definitely the most noticeable and your most favorite. Some would argue it’s his extra finger and you agree that it’s very unique, another favorite of yours. But it’s a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of feature, compared to everything else about him. For example, the hair your thoughts mentioned, his eyes, his smile, his intellect, his passion, his gentleness. The list goes on and on. 

“Hm? Do I have something on my face?” You didn’t realize you were staring at Ford for so long and shook your head. 

“He doesn’t have a kiss on his cheek,” Stan mentioned with a cheeky grin on his face. You giggled and placed your drink down on its coaster. Ford smiled with a blush and leaned over, his cheek facing you. You closed the gap with your lips, struggling to keep it pursed as you grinned. His scruff tickled them and you leaned back into your seat with your eyes closed and kept your sleeved hands over your mouth, hiding your giddiness as best as you could. 

"Uh oh! Now I don't have a kiss!" Stan exclaimed. So that's why he mentioned Ford's lack of cheek-kisses. 

"Oh, dear! The balance is thrown off! I can't handle this asymmetry!" Ford joined in on Stan's antics, dramatically placing the back of his hand against his forehead. You gasped and hurriedly leaned over to save Stan from his predicament. Not only did he lean over to meet you halfway, but he also wrapped his arms around your shoulders, bringing you closer and accidentally smooshing you against him. Or was it intentional? You didn't have time to think about his intentions when he turned his head over and brought his mouth to your ear. 

"You're such a cutie," he muttered before blowing raspberries into your neck, forcing giggles out of you. You squirmed in his grasp, trying your best to escape from him, but he was just too strong. Ford grabbed the dishware out of the way and walked over to the kitchen, laughing at you two.

"Stan, stop. They might pass out at this rate," He said, stifling his chuckles. 

"Oh, alright." Stan ceased his assault and hoisted you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you in a tight grip. You did the same around his neck and buried your face into his hair, his locks now grown long from his trip out to the sea and never bothered to get it cut. You played with it, brushing the tangles out. Stan gently kissed your ears and massaged your hips, which the two of now realized feel very tense.

“Wow, they really knock you out at work, huh?” He whispered, panged by sympathy. “At this rate, you’ll age faster than me.” You whined at the thought, burrowing into his face. Life’s hard enough as it is. 

“Yeah, we can’t have any of that.” Stan lifted you up and carried you to the couch in the TV room. “Stay,” he commanded. You complied, a little curious as to what he’s got up his sleeve. You fought the urge to disobey and run after him, so instead, you picked at the fabric of the couch. He came back with your fleece blanket from your room and wrapped you up with it. 

“Yayyy! More softness!” You quietly cheered, already feeling too tired to shout. You swear your blanket was embedded with a very specific kind of magic that forces its bearers to fall asleep. Stan chuckled, placing his hands on his hips in satisfaction. He turned and walked over to the drawers the TV sat on and pulled out a couple DVDs. 

“Which one, babydoll?” He presented four movies, all of them Disney classics. “If not these, there’s also your Ghibli collection.” You took your time with your decision, picking up the cases and carefully inspecting them. You finally settled on WALL-E, Ford’s favorite. Not to mention, there’s very little dialogue and has a space-theme attached. It’s perfect.

“Good choice,” he said, ruffling your hoodie. He picked up the rest of the cases and placed them back in their rightful spots. Ford walked in with two mugs in his hands and watched Stan organize the drawer before walking over to you. He smiled when he saw your choice of entertainment today and settled down on your right. 

“Here, starlight.” He handed a kitty-shaped mug to you and your nose was filled with the scent of chocolate. “It’s still hot so be careful when you drink it.” You nodded and carefully blowed away the steam before sipping it. The taste alone warmed you right up and you hummed contentedly as you sank back into the cushion of the couch.

"Oh, Stan. You forgot your drink on the dining table." Ford said, standing up while settling his mug on the floor near the edge of the couch. Stan grunted an affirmative noise, pushed the drawer into its slot, and then walked away to the dining hall. Ford grabbed the movie before giving you a chaste kiss on top of your head. He turned on the TV and the DVD player and placed the disc into its designated spot. Stan walked back in with his drink in hand and leaned into his seat with his arm settled around you. Ford sat back down on the other side with a remote in his hand. Already, you felt sleep threatening to take over but you were determined to stay awake. After all, you must cherish these sorts of moments with these two. 

You drank up your hot chocolate as the three of you watched the film. Ford occasionally mumbled praises of its clever use of Sci-fi. Other times he mumbled criticisms at its inaccuracies, teasing chuckles out of Stan who occasionally bopped him on the head, trying to silence him. Ford noticed that the mug you were holding is now empty and gently pried it from your hands and placed it on the floor alongside his. He held your hand and gently rubbed your knuckles with his thumb. You struggled to keep your eyes open, sometimes letting out a grumble as you fought to keep awake. The twins noticed and smiled at each other. Ford brought your hand up to give it a kiss while Stan petted the top of your hoodie, leaning over against your side. 

"You can sleep if you want, toots. We ain't going nowhere," Stan mumbled. Ford bit his lip to prevent himself from correcting Stan's grammar. You felt an apology at the tip of your tongue but then remembered Stan's rule. Still, it was hard to ignore the urge, so you instead settled on the option he once gave you. 

"I'm a good baby."

"That you are. And good babies are allowed to get some rest." He gave you a kiss on your cheek and you smiled. 

"Sleep is very important, dear." Ford squeezed your hand.

You nodded and allowed your eyes to close. Warmth washed over you and you appreciated the feeling of home. It was right before the moment sleep has fully taken over when you heard the two mumble an 'I love you' and slipped into dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still embarrassed lolol


End file.
